The present invention relates generally to building automation and control networks. The present invention relates more particularly to a controller in a building automation and control network with an integrated wireless network processor chip.
In conventional building automation and control networks, a sensor actuator (SA) bus is typically used to exchange communications between BMS devices. The SA bus may include a communication trunk (e.g. RS-485 circuitry) along with hardware associated with the communication trunk (e.g., level shifting hardware, end-of-line and address switches, insolated power supplies, wiring connectors, etc.). These components can increase cost and add to the complexity of configuring the automation and control network. Other building automation and control networks add wireless connectivity to an existing network architecture. However, such wireless connectivity is typically provided by an additional wireless communications device or chip that is merely added to existing networking components.